<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>бесконечность потерянных чувств by D0ctor_Lina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250823">бесконечность потерянных чувств</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina'>D0ctor_Lina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Original Character(s), Routine, ЧЕРТОВЫ ТЭГИ НА АО3 Я НЕ ЗНАЮ ЧТО МНЕ СТАВИТЬ, главный герой дурак, двойные агенты, запутанная любовь, нецензурная лексика, никому не понятные чувачки, психология</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ему не хочется отвечать - пальцы немеют и холодеют, но внутри по-прежнему горячо, даже жарко. внутри вечный огонь, который сгорит лишь в случае полной катастрофы - он может настать скоро, а может и никогда. ты попросту не знаешь, когда сорвутся с предохранителей желания, и голову завлечет постоянная мысль.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character, benedict ivonn x yurgerd bergman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>бесконечность потерянных чувств</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>просто осы и идея, вылепленная из головы. в ней совершенно нет смысла, она родилась случайно даже для меня</p><p>не знаю, стоит ли уточнять что-то по канону, ведь все, что нужно было, есть в тексте.<br/>однако если они возникнут, буду рада ответить</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>сквозь не до конца закрытые жалюзи врывается мягко-желтоватый цвет, обволакивая комнату; он касается всего, до чего может дотянуться: до темно-серого постельного белья и кремового шкафа, бордовых стен и стеклянных вставок на двери. он касается светло-каштановых прядок, и только чудом не трогает закрытые веки. хотя он уже проснулся — просто вставать с постели нет ни единого желания. его голову ледяными ладонями трогают мысли. сейчас ни о чем думать совершенно не хочется. неплохо было бы поспать ещё часик, да, видно, все желание испарилось.</p><p>окно чуть приоткрыто — с улицы в спальне резвится прохладный ветерок. он морозит кончик носа и не прикрытые одеялом ступни. становится так приятно, что хочется остаться в этом состоянии навечно, не думая о страшных заботах и ненужных проблемах, не надевая на себя очередную маску спокойствия и учтивости, не представляя, как он проведет вечер в кругу людей, имеющих сходство со змеями — холодными, скользкими, ничего не чувствующими.</p><p>ему не хочется вставать с постели, потому что надоело врать всем и каждому. он бы мечтал просто стать самим собой, думать о том, что ему нравится и что по-настоящему интересно. однако влетевшая ледяная струйка ветра холодно касается его лица, приводя в чувство, и ничего отменить нельзя.</p><p>бенедикт садится на кровати, не ожидая ничего хорошего.</p><p><br/>////</p><p> </p><p>ему надоело врать юргерду о своих чувствах. серебристой болью что-то взрывается в его груди, словно <em>фейерверк</em> — такой красивый и полный жизни, однако так кажется только на первый взгляд. если всмотреться в него, ощущаешь ту оболочку из лжи, тканной чёрными нитями миллиметр за миллиметром. ты поймёшь, что не все так просто и не все так красиво — за этой фантасмагорией огней скрывается нечто, пропитанное смыслом целиком и полностью. ты поймёшь, что не сможешь убежать от этого — попросту некуда. внутри себя не скроешься. лишь запутаешься в лабиринте своих мыслей и желаний, врежешься в стену, выстроенную самим собой в поисках ответа на вопрос, спрыгнешь с обрыва из чувств — просто ничего не осталось. и выхода нет совершенно.</p><p>бенедикт понимает, что никогда и не чувствовал ничего. ему просто нечем — сердце давно истлело; он не тот, кем мог казаться раньше.</p><p>а был ли он кем-то? вечно играющем главные (лживые) роли актером, которого все помнят и (не)любят? он не хочет врать самому себе, но просто не умеет иначе — не знает, что такое правда. а юргерд знал. всегда мог найти спасение на его проблему.</p><p>
  <em>   ты спишь?</em>
</p><p>нет, дорогой, он не спит; он проснулся из-за сотканного из ярких лучей жизни солнца, он проснулся из-за гула машин снаружи и тысячи мыслей внутри черепной коробки. он проснулся лишь потому, что не спал — думал о тебе и без тебя; какой могла бы быть его потерянная жизнь?</p><p>   <strong>нет, милый, уже проснулся.</strong></p><p>а что, почти правда, ведь так? между ними — расстояние в сотню километров, кажется такой мелочью и пропастью одновременно — смертью и спасением. но есть ли выход из этого положения?</p><p>   <strong>скучаю.</strong></p><p>а есть ли причина для скуки? бенедикт может назвать себя скучающим всю жизнь — в ней нет смысла и ярких красок, нет смеха и огней от автомобилей, проезжающих мира.</p><p>единственный выход — покинуть эту серую бесконечность.</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>на работу он решает ехать в последний момент. ещё секунду назад он думал отправить смску коллеге — сослаться на плохое самочувствие — бессонница, всего лишь болит голова — однако каким-то образом оказывается уже в авто с затемненными стеклами. город встречает его стеклянными небоскребами, подпирающими небесное полотно, и толпами людей, снующими по улицам.</p><p>его телефон светится новым сообщением — братец как обычно зовет завтракать в кафешке. ему-то делать и беспокоиться не о чем, живёт себе спокойно на верхушке, в студии с рыжими стенами со своим любимым. бенедикт так не может — слишком просто, слишком (не)скучно. он способен только на разрушение всех миров — параллельные вселенные переживают, что долго не было землетрясений, а он лишь пожимает плечами — видать, не время ещё., но скоро будет.</p><p>он просто не может без этого. да и как тут быть спокойным, если его постоянно раздражают даже самые мелочи — хочется ругаться и кипеть, словно чайник.</p><p>он доезжает до работы через несколько десятков минут — улицы заполняют машины и скапливаются в пробках, а он — лишь частица всего этого.</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>королевство снова тонет в пиздеце — жители жалуются на жизнь, повстанцы бунтуют, а принцу хочется въебать по лицу. бенедикт оправляет свой выглаженный костюм — его не касается это, он всего лишь считает деньги всей страны и распоряжается бюджетом. однако нелегко это при всей ситуации. всё-таки проблемы касаются и его — и не в том смысле, в каком бы хотелось.</p><p>   <strong>ты не предупреждал о бунте.</strong></p><p>ну да, сладкий, ты всего лишь работаешь при правительстве — кто знает, как среагируешь на надвигающуюся опасность?</p><p>бен знал, что все так легко не пройдет. не стоило начинать всего этого с самого начала — чертов агент и чертово прикрытие, и чертов он сам, со своими чертовыми внезапными чувствами. никому ненужная проблема, и в первую очередь для него.</p><p>стоило давно рассказать совету, что он якшается с их противниками — была не была, терять нечего, может, его честность пошла бы на пользу.</p><p>однако королевство <em>не его</em>, так что переживать ещё из-за этого стоит в последнюю очередь.</p><p>   <em>а ты рассказал о себе правду?</em></p><p>проблема как раз в том, солнышко, что правды не существует — она покрылась водорослями на дне темного моря, испарилась вместе с прохладным бризом и расползлась по всему миру. правды просто <em>нет</em>, и даже, если когда-то была, сейчас ее никто не найдёт.</p><p>правда в том, что он сам не верит в неё — она кажется такой странной, никчемной и сразу имеющий ценностный смысл — он просто марионетка в руках многих. ему нравится манипулировать и чувствовать себя манипулируемым кем-то свыше — да хоть блядским богом, в которого он не верит ни мгновения.</p><p>ему не хочется отвечать — пальцы немеют и холодеют, но внутри по-прежнему горячо, даже жарко. внутри вечный огонь, который сгорит лишь в случае полной катастрофы — он может настать скоро, а может и никогда. ты попросту не знаешь, когда сорвутся с предохранителей желания, и голову завлечет постоянная мысль.</p><p>он не знает, чего хочет от жизни — но не всего этого, и поэтому правды не существует.</p><p>
  <strong>   я думаю, нам стоит расстаться.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>   вот в чем и вся правда.</strong>
</p><p>он глубоко вздыхает и затягивается — здесь он один (пока что), и множество лиц не увидит его — хотя бы ещё пять минут.</p><p>так просто.</p><p>
  <strong>   не думаю, что она когда-либо существовала.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>   а мы друг без друга — да.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>   это ли правда?</strong>
</p><p>он живо представляет перед собой лицо юргерда, испещренное морщинами; татуировки черным очерчивают его кожу, сочетаются вместе с сотней шрамов и ожогов. представляет — и не чувствует ничего.</p><p>выбрасывает окурок в мусорку и возвращается к совету.</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>телефон молчит, и все так легко.</p><p>над знакомым лицом на аватарке надпись «не в сети». звонить нет смысла — просто говорить не о чем. в голове проносятся все диалоги — и кажется, что их просто никогда не было.</p><p>в шесть пятьдесят вечера он приезжает домой. сбрасывает с себя костюм, рубашку и галстук, снимает лакированные ботинки и скидывает золотые часы на тумбочку у входной двери.</p><p>закрывает ее на замок.</p><p>вздыхает глубоко-глубоко и идет дальше.</p><p>виски золотистым цветом плещется в хрустальном бокале, пока он сидит у окна. город загорается неоновыми огнями.</p><p>все заканчивается и начинается снова.</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>— не знаю, правильно ли я поступил, — на часах за полночь, и окно приоткрыто: он на грани мечты и реальности, жизни и смерти, в шаге от конца всего.</p><p>двадцать четвертый этаж машет ему ручкой — стоит прикрыть глаза и податься чуть вперед, ничего уже не будет.</p><p>— я просто? оттолкнул его? перечеркнул все?</p><p>— ну, если тебе хорошо, то это главное, — хмыкает в трубку его брат, и кажется, что он сидит рядом.</p><p>кажется, будто они снова вдвоем, как в детстве, в их родном провинциальном городишке — почти все знают друг друга, собирают сплетни о всяком и живут спокойно.</p><p>и чего только жизнь их занесла так далеко?</p><p>— проблема в том, что я не знаю.</p><p>початая бутылка давно опустела — как он пришел к этому, бен сам не понимал. и даже переживать нет смысла — внутри ничего не колет и не разрывается осколками упущенного времени, не бежит забирать пущенные слова и извиняться. он сделал правильно, но отчего-то не уверен в этом.</p><p>он снова сидит на бархатном кресле в их старом доме напротив брата. клеменс смеётся — в кои-то веке выиграл партию в шахматы, хотя такое случалось в последний раз пару месяцев назад. кажется, что они — пара простых мальчиков, которые вырастут через несколько лет, оставаясь здесь — возьмут из рук отца бразды правления семейным бизнесом, заживут, поженятся на знатных девушках и станут жить по соседству, изредка устраивая скачки на озере неподалёку.</p><p>сейчас они в столице всего государства, хотя и на разных ее концах, и уже не те мальчики, соревнующиеся в шахматы.</p><p>проблем намного больше, а родителей рядом нет. <em>хэй, пап, поможешь мне управлять государством или как?</em> даже в мыслях вопрос кажется абсурдным.</p><p>— как бы ты поступил? — бенедикт встаёт с окна, направляясь в спальню — где-то там валяется закрытая пачка сигарет, которая сейчас ему нестерпимо нужна. он находит ее и идет обратно, закуривает и чуть не давится сигаретным дымом. неловко выдыхает его в окно, наблюдая, как он смешивается с уличной дымкой.</p><p>— как-то слишком сложно и неожиданно, — клем вздыхает, — не этого я ожидал, когда увидел твой ночной звонок. хотя, наверное, стоило.</p><p>слышно, как клем глотает какой-то напиток. ставит кружку обратно. вздыхает ещё глубже — да, бен, ты молодчина, братец года, что уж поделать. сначала обматерит брата за все его грехи, а потом придёт (не)плакаться в жилетку в середину ночи.</p><p>однако он не умеет по-другому.</p><p>— если бы я попал в такую ситуацию с райлем, я высказал бы ему все, как минимум, в лицо. он этого заслуживает. хотя я не знаю, какой человек твой юргерд.</p><p>— наверное… мне стоило так поступить. — но я бы так не смог — не срывается с языка, хотя эта фраза имеет место быть. он не врет клеменсу — тот и так понимает это без слов, будто не он был рядом с ним во все периоды взросления.</p><p>— чего ж тогда не сделал? — в его словах слышно какую-то печаль переплетенную с ухмылкой — не со злости, а просто шутливую. они оба понимают, насколько странна вся ситуация и непривычна им обоим — обычно бенедикт справляется сам, не ебет мозги ни себе, ни другим — просто незачем, если ситуация касается тебя самым маленьким и незначительным образом. ты не любишь их - они просто рядом с тобой, до поры до времени. любят тебя за твои деньги и смазливое личико; им все равно, кто ты на самом деле, пока на твоём лице маска того, кто нужен им.<br/>и тебе все равно тоже. </p><p>однако все меняется. они с клемом это знают.</p><p>тишина обволакивает их обоих и оставляет без ответов и утешений — так тому и быть. приятно молчать с тем, кого знаешь всю свою жизнь.</p><p>и все равно на все горящие вселенные.</p><p>они — <em>ничто</em>.</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   так просто?</em>
</p><p>сначала он хочет стереть все уведомления, накопившиеся за ночь. никому не нужные смски из рабочих чатов, рандомные — от незнакомцев и от тех, на кого ему все равно, рассылка от приложений. однако взгляд цепляет странное горящее уведомление от столь (не)знакомого абонента.</p><p>прошло несколько дней и несколько бутылок виски; ветер согнал с места всех ворон и унёс несбывшиеся мечты, а также мысли о вечном. золото расплавилось под заполненными огнём городами, и остался лишь пепел угасших мгновений. бенедикт бы задумался об ответе на вопрос, но чего усложнять все и искать то, что (не)спрятано под тысячью замков?</p><p>   <strong>а как должно быть?</strong></p><p>он бы удивился внезапному появлению. удивился бы, возможно, месяц назад или два — однако для чего сейчас? ничего нет, все упало в бесконечность бытия, погрязло в темном омуте — и чувства не вернуть.</p><p>   <strong>мне было бы жаль.</strong><br/><strong>   но, наверное, не сейчас.</strong></p><p>мне жаль, думает бенедикт. мне жаль, что я сделал так или (не)сделал этого раньше. потому что стоило — для чего врать еще больше? жизнь и так пропитана этим, и его бывший любовник того не стоит.</p><p>   <strong>ты наверняка слышал, что я за человек.</strong><br/><strong>   зачем мне врать тебе.</strong></p><p>черно-белые страницы желтой прессы пестрят заголовками: известный миллионер и министр финансов вновь влюбился. замечен на улицах города с новой пассией. кто будет следующим или следующей?</p><p>раньше бы его это порадовало и приятно похлопало по самолюбию. сейчас же от этого — лишь усталость и горечь на языке. как будто после дешевого кофе в бумажном стаканчике на автозаправке.</p><p>
  <strong>   я мог бы написать тебе целую исповедь о том, как я тебя (не)люблю.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>   ты этого заслуживаешь, правда.</strong>
</p><p>но не меня.</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>— не думал встретить тебя здесь.</p><p>— я же работаю при дворе, забыл?</p><p>и всего как будто бы не существовало. всего того, что он ощущал внутри себя - то, что непоправимо исчезло откуда-то из души, сгорело заживо, насмерть и навсегда.</p><p>эта налепленная на лицо улыбка кажется и впрямь искренней — но они оба знают, что это не так.</p><p>это случайность — быть здесь им обоим. в эту секунду. сердце разрывается на миллион кусочков. все могло быть по-другому — но он ни о чем не жалеет. именно от этого и больно.</p><p>— а я, что, нет? — юргерд в форменной куртке стражника кажется особенно важным и строгим. серьёзность касается его глаз. ни один мускул не дрогнул за их встречу — возможно, ещё рано.</p><p>каким образом он появился здесь, остаётся загадкой.</p><p>невольно вспоминается их первая встреча — ещё тогда он не знал, что обычный стражник-новичок — один из глав повстанцев, врагов всей страны и всего дворца. принц бы самолично открутил ему голову, если бы узнал — но этого не произошло.</p><p>первая встреча — мимолетная улыбка, пара бокалов вина и неспешный разговор. бенедикт не достоин этого, однако какой странной шуткой бывают чувства, неожиданные и (не)приятные. а затем — их первый поцелуй и секс, совместная ночь в квартире бена и ещё множество встреч. обещание любви и планы на будущее.</p><p>снятие масок. правда, не со стороны бенедикта.</p><p>— а ты — не знаю. разве проход во дворец тебе не закрыт?</p><p>— как видишь. — он пожимает плечами и едва сдерживается, чтобы не показать, как ему некомфортно — бенедикт чувствует это, видит в сжавшихся кулаках, хотя тот и пытается тщательно скрыть.</p><p>— слушай, прости меня…</p><p>— не надо. в этом нет смысла. ты прав. я тоже ничего не чувствую.</p><p>и это ставит крест. на всем. и отчего ему больно?</p><p>он кивает, и быстрая улыбка появляется на его лице. а затем — просто уходит, ничего не сказав.</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>наверное, его самолёт давно улетел. оказался в тех райских странах, о которых он читал в детстве в сказочных книгах. там везде растут цветы, золото льётся рекой и все-все счастливы вокруг. белая машина приземлилась там, и люди, приехавшие из чужого мира, в мгновение ока изменили свои жизни в лучшую сторону.</p><p>ему хочется оказаться там, чтобы не видеть и не чувствовать ничего. совершенно не вспоминать ни о юргерде, ни о сраной стране, ни о себе самом.</p><p>мысленно хочется извиниться перед братом — он виноват перед ним, втянул его в непонятно какие проблемы.</p><p>он разорван на тысячу ран.</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>на грани лета и неизвестной ночи он оказывается на окраине города.</p><p>она манит его своей пустотой — тем, что бенедикт ощущает в своих мыслях и в голове. не хочется подниматься из-под темного праха горящих сердец и потерянных душ. и свежий воздух помогает ему прийти в себя. ветер треплет его за выгоревшие пряди - словно отцовская рука провожает его в путь-дорогу.</p><p>он вдыхает морской бриз и понимает, что ничего от жизни ему уже не надо. цены просто-напросто не существует. есть только море — и оно уносит все, что было спрятано в этом мире. оно смывает с вселенной все грехи и слёзы, даёт ему успокоение и прощается с ним. его больше не существует.</p><p>
  <strong>   я люблю тебя.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>